Dmitri Kalashnikov
Dmitri Meryll Rudo '(born April 11, 1984) is a Ukrainian born professional wrestler. He is currently employed on the Demolition brand of the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation, under the name Dmitri Kalashnikov. | hometown = London, England | music = "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode | affiliation = Wrestler | current_efeds = Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical Brawler | will = Defeat an opponent by ANY means necessary. | wont = Handicap or outnumber an opponent unless explicitly necessary. | trainer = Aleksai Rudo Dylan Thompson | handler = hells_overseer | debut = April 11th, 2010 | record = (2010: 5-7) (2011: 3-2) | accomplishments = Dungeon Heavyweight Champion Team WOY Tag Champion | retired = N/A }} Biography Early Life Dmitri Meryll Rudo was born on April 11, 1984 to mother Ethenia Rudo and father Aleksai Rudo in a small charity hospital between the Kiev/Oblast regions of Ukraine. After his birth, the Rudo family moved to Pripyat, where Aleksai earned his profession as an automobile worker and small time boxer. It is speculated that this is how Dmitri learned to fight at an early age. On the eve of April 26, 1986, the reactors at the Chernobyl power plant exploded, only a few miles from the residence of the Rudo's. Dmitri himself stated that the fallout "was like the ash from a campfire hitting his skin". After evacuating to London, medical tests showed a benign amount of radiation within Dmitri's system. This 'benign' radiation would soon inflict pain on Dmitri within his developmental years. During this time, his strength increased, but at the expense of his mental well being. The Rudos were ordered to send their son to a psychiatrist to avoid any emotional outbursts, as the radiation had begun to affect the negative cortexes in his brain. At the age of 16, Dmitri had already formed into a masculine young man, due in part to his extracurricular physical activities. By 18, he had taken great interest into the world of proffessional wrestling, watching others like Kurt Angle, the Hardys, and Undertaker during his senior year in high school. As he went through college, a few of his closest friends (Ivan Muro, Ethan Bainbridge, and Kevin Smithy) formed an impromptu wrestling federation that put on shows in the auditorium for the entertainment of their classmates. Dmitri, deciding on a name, was labeled with the moniker 'Red Mist', a double entendre both for his ability to draw blood quickly in a match and in part the stereotypical color of the Communist party of which his father supported. The federation only lasted for the duration of their enrollment, and was quickly shut down after their graduation. Beginning of Wrestling Career After graduation, Dmitri began working as a webmaster at his college, formatting the website to meet with the introduction of Web 2.0. During this time, he came across a few sites promoting their own federations. Many, however, were located in America, which would cost Dmitri dearly should he decide to go. As such, he waited until his funds climbed high, working multiple jobs to net enough cash to fly to America. By his 25th birthday, Dmitri earned enough money to go, and even enough to rent out an apartment in the area. On his arrival, Dmitri was quick to note several federations that might have taken him up. None accepted his application. Frustrated and embarrased, Dmitri roamed around the streets of Central North America, attempting to get work in places like Illinois and Iowa. It wasn't until April of 2010 that Dmitri finally found a fed that would accept him. After working a small time job at Best Buy, he noticed a small flyer taped to the sliding door, possibly by some slow thinking patron. Looking at the flyer, it announced an open call to any and all amatuers who wanted to prove their worth and join their federation. Etched atop the flyer were the initials 'RCWF'. RCWF Training Camp (April 11- May 22) On April 11, the day of his 26th birthday, Dmitri sent in an application to RCWF federation owner Thaddius Peters, going under the name Dmitri Kalashnikov. Only a day later, an acceptance letter was sent, urging Dmitri to pick a costume for that coming Saturday if he wanted to participate. Feud with Dex His first match would see him face and defeat another up and comer named Dex. That night, an angle between the two was suggested, but quickly dropped after Dex's release from the company. Only a week after his debut, Dmitri was given an opportunity to face five other Dungeon trainees to win the Dungeon Heavyweight Championship. He won, eliminating Dungeonite Chessman to secure his first title win. Feud with Brandon Richards and Far Beyond Better Brandon Richards and Far Beyond Better The week afterwards, Dmitri was enlisted in the first eaver Dungeon Tournament of Death, in which the winner would be first to win the newly inducted Dungeon King of Death Championship. Dmitri lost, however, in the first round to Kid Riot. Enraged, Dmitri took his anger out on a nearby cameraman, who happened to be the brother of trainee Brandon Richards. Angry at Dmitri's uncalled for attack against his brother, Richards called for a cage match against Dmitri with an opponent of his choice. That night, the team of Far Beyond Better (Brandon Richards and Razor Sharp) gave Dmitri his second of many losses in the Dungeon. Later that night, an unknown masked man kidnapped Brandon's brother, and temporarily blinded Dmitri with a gas cannister only a day before his first title defense at WrestleMania 9. After losing his title to Josh D, Dmitri teamed up with Far Beyond Better in an effort to find the kidnapper. This led to a series of mindgames from the kidnapper directed at various members of FBB. These attacks ranged from graphic videos of the Chernobyl accident and a grainy video of Brandon's brother begging to be released. Finally, on the night of May 15th, after brutally attacking two of the members of FBB and slamming them through the mat, the masked man revealed himself to actually be Dmitri. In a long speech, Dmitri claimed that he did it to take Richards and the rest of the egotistical members of Far Beyond Better down to his level. Richards, after the speech, confronted Dmitri, claiming that he knew all along. This comment, however, sparked a conflict between the group, since Richards never bothered to tell the others and only revealed his knowledge after they were injured. This led to the immediate downfall of Far Beyond Better, and intensified the feud between the two. Before any match could be booked, though, both men were called up into the main brands of the RCWF, where their feud has been currently placed on the backburner. RCWF Painkiller Formation of James & Kalashnikov/Feud with Blood Bath Mafia During the 'Spring Cleaning' session of RCWF, many trainees in the Dungeon were drafted to the major brands. Among them was Dmitri, who was drafted to Painkiller (interestingly enough with Brandon Richards). On May 25th, Dmitri was scheduled to fight Painkiller regular Spade in his debut fight. He lost, but kept high spirits due to it being his first match. The week later, Dmitri would clash with former Dungeonite William James, and would lose to him. Afterwards, Dmitri asked James to be his personal enforcer in exchange for $5,000 dollars. This formed a makeshift tag team between the two, and incited a feud between the members of the recently formed Blood Bath Mafia (a stable also full of Dungeon graduates Matt McIntyre, The Saint, Jimmy Hoffa, and Cid Phoenix). The battle ranged from singles hardcore matches and full on tag team assaults. The feud then came to a head at Rising Force, where James and Kalashnikov defeated McIntyre and Saint in a Hell in a Cell match. Team WOY Tag Tite Shot That Tuesday afterwards, James and Kalashnikov fought then Team WOY Tag Team Champions Rave Foundation. After a back and forth match, James and Kalashnikov defeated the Foundation and cemented their status as a legitimate tag team and gave them a shot at the Tag Titles. Kalashnikov, eager to win the titles, made an ill-fated training regimen, which led to him getting chased and tazed by James' dog Darlin', who had a caddle prod tied to her collar. Later that week, the two defeated the Table Bomberz, a fairly famous tag team duo in the RCWF. After another win, Thaddius allowed for the team to fight Rave Foundation for their titles on the July 20th episode of Painkiller. James and Kalashnikov won in a rousing fashion, netting James his first title and Dmitri his second. Rave Foundation then stated their rematch clause would take place on Cyberslam, where the fans voted for the two to fight in an Extreme Rules match. Rave Foundation defeated the two, and the title reign for James and Kalashnikov only lasted for a week. RCWF Demolition Return/Formation of The Gulag After the 2010 Draft, Dmitri was placed in the recently reformed Fallout Brand after his release from prison. While only there for a month, Dmitri participated mainly in house shows against Fallout fan favorite Jake Rogers. Soon thereafter, on a January 2011 episode of Demolition, Dmitri re-debuted on RCWF TV by defeating Victor Creed, with assistance from an unknown person. Later that night, Dmitri would introduce Kedrov Zakhaev to the RCWF fans. They would form The Gulag, a tag team that enforced the fall of lockerroom hubris through brute force and harsh words. That next week, The Gulag faced Da Average Krew in a title ranking match, which they won to cinch the number 5 spot. Afterwards, the two would go into singles competition, with Kedrov facing John Doe of Da Average Krew and Dmitri fighting Dr. Love in a hardcore match. Unfortunately, Dmitri would lose, giving him his first loss of his 2011 career. He would also lose a match against Troy Sharp, one half of the tag team BOWSS, in a hype up fight between The Gulag and BOWSS at Nowhere to Hide 2011. The match at NtH 2011 would determine who would earn the number 3 spot in the tag team belt race. Rivalry with Kedrov The Gulag would lose this match, which prompted Kedrov to turn against his partner, spearing him after the match and escaping. That same night, Dmitri issued a warning, and an open challenge to anyone willing to stick up for Zakhaev. That following Wednesday, Zakhaev actually came out himself to face Dmitri in a tables match. Dmitri won, but it was later revealed that the Kedrov he was fighting was actually an impostor, and the real Kedrov used this opportunity to hit Dmitri with another spear. When Dmitri was able to bring himself back up, he attempted a German Suplex that Kedrov narrowly avoided before escaping the ring. He would then be issued another challenge by Dmitri, in tha the would have to face an opponent of Dmitri's choice in a steel cage match. Personal Life Dmitri and his wife Amelia reside in London, England, where they are currently raising their son Elric Meryll Rudo. It is well known that Rudo cites Mike Patton as his inspiration for promo material, saying that "the music really evokes these emotions you just have to use. Every song conveys a certain emotion, magnifying it to its fullest for you to manipulate. When I have the right emotion, I write it down, making sure to specify how to act in accordance to each specific note of his songs." In 2008, Rudo established a fund meant to help those affected by the Chernobyl Accident of 1986. The fund, called the Pripyat Project, aids those affected by the heavy concentration of radiation in the Pripyat area. So far, the fund has helped 300 total Ukrainians with health care and chemo therapy bills. In August 2010, Rudo was incarcerated for assaulting Mark Crilwall at a local bar and grill as a result of an argument stemming from Dmitri's loss to Painkiller wrestler Bobby Stasiak at the 2010 Cyberslam Pay-Per-View. His sentence, 3 months, was lengthened to a 5 month term after being an accessory to murder in the case of the death of Maurice Jackson, famed 'Green Line Looter'. On November 5th, during an episode of Tuesday Painkiller, the broadcast was temporarily hijacked by an unknown assailant. The assailant, who ranted about his perceptions of the world, revealed himself to be Dmitri. A week later, Rudo was found to have escaped prison. A month later, all charges were dropped thanks to an agreement between RCWF Chairman Thaddius Peters and the Redcar State Penitentiary. Teams and Stables 'In RCWF *Far Beyond Better (w/ Brandon Richards, Razor Sharp, and British Wildcard) *James and Kalashnikov (w/ William James) *The Gulag (w/ Kedrov Zakhaev) Championships and Accomplishments 'In RCWF' *Dungeon Heavyweight Champion (1x) *Team WOY Tag Team Champion (w/ William James, 1x) Moveset Finishers *'Zero Hour' (Argentine Powerbomb ) *'Yahoda Buster' (Moonsault Double Stomp to Groin ) *Soviet Slam (Suplex Lift to STO Drop ) *Pripyat Powerbomb (Falling Powerbomb ) Signatures *'Reactor Rush' (Tilt-a-Whirl Argentine Backbreaker ) *'Radioactive Roundhouse' (Gamengiri ) *Headcase (Release Sheerdrop Brainbuster ) *86 Rn (Double Leg Drop ) Other Moves *Top Rope Single Leg Dropkick *Reality Check *Springboard 450 *Twisting Suplex to Neckbreaker *Spinning Senton Legdrop *Twisting Shoulder Block *Backwards Dropkick *Top Rope Lucha DDT Themes *"Kick Out the Jams" by Rage Against the Machine (May - July) *"Morgenstern" by Rammstein (July-August) *"Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode (Current) Injuries *Damaged iris as result of glass bat to the face. *Two broken ribs from being thrown out of ring. *Head trauma from hypodermic needle in skull. See Also Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation External Links RCWF Official Website RCWF JTV Match Archives RCWF YouTube Match Archives Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Ukrainian characters Category:British characters Category:Characters from England Category:1984 births Category:World Champions Category:2010 Category:2011